dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Saves the Game
Dora Saves the Game is the 18th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico *Noisy Star *Diego *Daisy (debut) Summary Dora is asked to join Daisy's soccer team when they have one player short. Recap Dora and Boots are at home. And Dora's family is visiting her house. Dora introduces the viewer to her parents, her grandma, her aunt and uncle. Dora shows a picture of her cousins Daisy and Diego. Dora tells the viewer that Daisy is playing soccer today and the whole family is going to watch the game on TV. Dora's father flips on the TV. In the soccer game, it was a battle between the red tiburónes, (the red sharks) and the yellow tigres, (the yellow tigers). On the yellow tigers team is Dora's oldest cousin Daisy Márquez. Suddenly the whistle sounds and everything stopped. Boots wonders what was going on. Dora wasn't sure but knows that whenever the referee blows his whistle, everything stops. Dora, Boots and Dora's family listened for more information. "I'm stopping the soccer game because the yellow tigres don't have enough players" the referee said. The crowd was in shock. Something had to be done. Daisy had an idea on who could be on the team. Her youngest cousin Dora can be on the team. Daisy tells Dora over the TV that she has to get to the soccer game right now but she has to hurry. Daisy tells Dora "run Dora, run, corre Dora, corre". Dora's family tells Dora that she's great at soccer and has a super soccer kick. Dora and Boots leave the house at once. "Run Dora, run! Corre Dora, corre!" said Dora's family as Dora and Boots get going. Dora and Boots had a problem, they didn't know how to get to the soccer game. They had to ask Map for help. Map says that they have to go through the jungle, across the bridge to get to the soccer game. Dora and Boots got going by running as fast as they could. As Dora and Boots continued running, animals cheer on Dora as they circle around her and Boots. Some of the animals had giant hands with fingers pointing up and some had pompoms. After the cheer, Dora and Boots heard someone say: "ayudenme, ayudenme!" It was Tico the squirrel. He was pulling a cart full of balls up to the top of a giant hill. Suddenly, the balls spill out and heading towards Dora and Boots. "Oh no!", they both said. Dora and Boots had to jump over the balls. Dora takes her turn. Boots and the viewer tell Dora "Salta" for jump. Dora jumps 4 times. Then, it was Boots' turn Dora and the viewer say "Salta" 4 times as Boots jumps over the balls. Dora and Boots jumped over all of the balls. But, uh-oh, the balls were still rolling down the hill and is heading towards the viewer. The viewer had to stand up. Dora tells the viewer "Salta" 4 times and the viewer jumps 4 times. After that, the balls stop rolling. Dora decides to use her super soccer kick to get the balls back into Tico's cart and it worked. After that, Dora and Boots had to keep going because Dora is on her way to save a soccer game. Tico cheers her on as they leave. Dora and Boots made it to the jungle and had to go through super-fast because the crocodiles are chasing them. Uh-oh, Dora and Boots might fall into the quicksand. Dora and Boots had to get the viewer to stand up again. The viewer did so and together Dora, Boots and the viewer jumped over some pits of quicksand. After that, a giant rock rolls behind them. Dora, Boots and the viewer jump on the giant rock and now they had to run in place. The crocodiles were still coming. Dora, Boots and the viewer get off the giant rock and kept on running through the jungle. Rocky walls were up ahead. They jumped over the rocky walls. Dora and Boots stop. Boots thinks the crocodiles can't jump over the rocky walls but they did. Dora and Boots jump over 1 more rocky wall and kept going but then they saw a cliff. Dora, Boots and the viewer had to grab onto the branch so they can't go over the cliff. They grabbed the branch and pulled themselves up. They did the chin-up. Dora, Boots and the viewer pulled themselves up onto the branch. The crocodiles snapped at Dora and Boots that were on top of the branch. Suddenly they gave up and walked away. After racing through the jungle, Dora and Boots go down a tall slide carved from a tree. Dora and Boots get back on their feet and continued running. The same animals circle around Dora and Boots as they had to the soccer game. After the cheer, Dora and Boots stop to see that horses were coming through. "Stop horses!" shouted Dora and Boots but the horses were so loud, they couldn't hear them. Dora has a whistle and asks the viewer to check her Backpack for one. The viewer did so and says "Backpack". A flash of light goes off. Backpack had 4 pompoms of different colors. One was pink, one was white, one was blue and one was yellow. The viewer had to play a listening game to figure out which colored pompom had the whistle. The viewer hears a "quack-quack", a siren wail, a long tweet, and a "boom" sound. The viewer looks under the blue pompom and there was the whistle. After that, the viewer gets a look on what was under the other pompoms. The duck was under the pink pompom and it went "quack-quack". The siren was under the white pompom and the drum was under the yellow pompom. Dora catches the whistle. The horses were still charging towards Dora and Boots. Dora immediately blows the whistle which went "tweeeeeet". The horses stop. Dora explained to the horses that she was on her way to the soccer game. The horses cheered. One of them rubs Dora's hair. They move aside to let Dora and Boots go through. The horses cheer for Dora as she and Boots pass through. Stars were heard from the sky. There was even an explorer star who went "Toot!" and it was Noisy Star. Dora and Boots catch the stars while they were running and they put the caught stars in the star pocket. Dora and Boots saw Diego swinging on the vines. Dora and Boots grab a vine of their own. Boots tells Diego that he and Dora are going to the soccer game. Diego knows that so Dora can save the game. After swinging on the vines, they head for the bridge. They were almost across when some of the boards fall off. They tried turning back and more boards fell off. Dora, Boots and Diego were stuck. They grab onto a rope to hang on so that they don't fall into the water. Dora, Boots and Diego needed help. Giant otters appeared and then they disappear underwater. Diego calls out to the giant otters. The giant otters come back and were ready to help. Dora, Boots and Diego had to count how many boards fell off the bridge. They counted up to 15. So, the giant otters had to find the 15 boards that fell off the bridge. The viewer finds the 15 boards and once all the boards were back on the bridge, Dora, Boots and Diego let go of the rope and thanked the giant otters for fixing the bridge. After that, they completely get across it. Dora, Boots and Diego were getting close to saving the soccer game. They head off to the soccer stadium. Once they got there, they heard the crowd cheering inside. Boots tries to push open the doors, but the doors wouldn't open. They were stuck. Dora tells her cousin Diego and her friend Boots that they had to say "empujen" to push open the doors. They did so and the doors were pushed open. The whole crowd cheered for Dora. Daisy was so happy to see that Dora came. Next, Daisy gives Dora a team shirt for the yellow tigres. Dora was now a player for the yellow tigres. Suddenly, Noisy star comes out of the star pocket and honks. Boots tells Daisy that it was Noisy Star the explorer star. Dora thinks Noisy is trying to warn them about Swiper. Daisy thinks that Swiper will try to swipe the soccer ball. The viewer had to find Swiper in the crowd. Swiper disappears and reappears in random spots. He was moving fast. They all had to stop Swiper. They did so by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Noisy Star goes back into the star pocket. The referee blows the whistle. The referee didn't know if Dora showed up. Daisy tells the viewer to viewer to tell the referee that Dora is here. They shout out to the referee by saying: "Dora's here". The referee heard them and now the soccer game can start. Dora and Daisy high-5 themselves and do the bottom bump. Daisy passes the ball to Dora. Dora dodges some players from the red tiburónes. Dora does her super soccer kick and scores a goal. The referee tells the people who were watching on TV that Dora made a goal. And that's how Dora saved the game by going to the soccer stadium to play soccer with Daisy. Song *''Run, Dora, Run'' Places in episode #Jungle #Rope Bridge #Soccer Game Trivia *Dora & Boots catch the stars as they run. *The stars go into the star pocket while Dora was still running. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2003. *This is the second time Noisy Star warned Dora and Boots about Swiper. The first time was in Stuck Truck. *This episode is very similar to Baseball Boots. *This is the 70th episode of the show. Gallery MV5BMjE5MTYzMzA3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDIzNDQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg 152067.jpg Dora Saves The Game Book.png Explorer Star Noisy Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Soccer Episodes Category:Sports Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes